Beware The Frozen Heart
by lazybunnbunn
Summary: Elsa finally snaps and decides to freeze the world with her powers. Little does she know a team of five soldiers will be there to stop her evil deeds./slight revision
1. Chapter 1

Born of cold and winter air  
>And mountain rain combining.<br>This icy force, both foul and fair,  
>Has a frozen heart worth mining.<p>

Cut through the heart, cold and clear.  
>Strike for love and strike for fear.<br>There's beauty and there's danger here,  
>Split the ice apart. <p>

_Beware the frozen heart._

_**-**_

It had been days since the newly crowned Queen of Arendelle, ran away from home. Her powers had been revealed to the whole kingdom that day. She tried so hard to conceal it, but it didn't happen and why? All because she lost her temper, she became frustrated and upset due to Anna's innocent prying.

"_What are you so afraid of?!"_

"_Enough!"_

Her frustrated response echoed in her head as shame mildly twisted onto Elsa's face. She felt so ashamed for getting upset; she only wished that she could have talked to her sister. She wanted to tell Anna the truth just moments before the incident, but Anna refused Elsa's request of speaking to her in private. The Queen had no choice, staying in Arendelle wasn't an option for her anymore; the wilderness and the mountains would have to be her new home. It wasn't so bad at first; for the first time in thirteen years, she was happy, she could be herself, she could do whatever she wanted, and most importantly, she was _free_. No more hiding! No more hurting anyone-!

_Hurting anyone…_

Elsa ceased her footsteps in her icy chamber, the memory of hurting her dear sister, Anna, replayed in her mind. The memory was branded into her brain. Elsa hicked in fear once the memory was over, but more memories just flooded her mind: isolation, fear, her father lashing out at her for accidentally striking Anna. He only did it once, but he realized that his daughter was only a child and he had to be patient with her.

_The King loved his daughters more than anything, and he would never purposely hurt them. He quickly consoled his eldest daughter, and apologized._

"_Elsa, please understand. You were born with a special and beautiful gift, and most people won't see it as that. People are easily frightened at things they do not understand. I didn't mean to blame you for hurting your sister, but you must know that what we're doing is not just for the sake of Anna, but for your own sake as well." The young princess nodded while her father pulled out a small box, inside were a pair of gloves. _

"_These will help. Remember:" Elsa joined in as her father slipped the gloves on her small hands,"Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." The King smiled at his eldest princess._

"_That's my girl."_

"Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show."

She repeated those words over and over and over for thirteen years. What exactly was she concealing? Was it her emotions-her heart? The Queen grew frustrated, and with a grunt she slammed her fist against an icy wall. Her feelings had been hidden from everyone, she couldn't possibly talk to her father about how she felt about all this, she was too afraid, afraid that her she would lose control of her powers again, and terrified that her parents wouldn't understand. And then there was that awful day that they had to leave for business. They said they would come back, but instead of a welcoming party, there was a funeral. The only person she could talk to, the only person she felt that loved her had died, and she was left all alone to grieve.

A tear streamed down Elsa's face as the pain began eating away at what was left of the kindness and warmth in her heart. In the three years she tried to relieve herself, she felt her heart hardening and overtime, cold. Elsa began ringing her hands nervously; she could feel herself falling apart.

"No…get it together...get it…tog...ether…"

And then it hit her, should she calm down? She had a right to be angry, she held in so much for so long and really, what **did** she owe these people? They dubbed her a sorceress, a wicked monster.

"If a wicked monster is all they can see, then a wicked monster they will get." She muttered, hatred and anger lingering in each word.  
>"I'll show them, I'll show them all just how <em>wicked<em> I can be." Her heels quickly clattered through her chambers, leading her to the balcony that showed her a land that was covered in light snow. Elsa…no-The Snow Queen-wanted everyone to feel just how cold her heart was rapidly growing. She would curse the Kingdom of Arendelle with her snowstorm, and soon, the world. With a swift flick of her wrist, a blizzard began to form in the distance. The storm was in sync with the Queen's hand movement, which caused a dark chuckle to form in her throat. Because for the first time in forever, she was in control, and no one could stop her.

Hours had gone by after Elsa's icy fury left Arendelle in a permafrost state. A satisfied grin stained her lightly colored lips, until loud thumps could be heard on the doors of her castle. This surprised Elsa, but when she put the pieces together, she knew it had to be trouble. It had to be an ambush, but the Queen was prepared. The doors to her home were slowly opening up for the intruder, while she hid carefully behind a wall next to the staircase that led to her palace entrance. Everything was silent, only the sound of the intruder's footsteps were filling the air; slowly, but surely, were they heading towards the Snow Queen's way. Elsa's heart raced with anticipation, a hand was stretched across her chest; gathering as much energy as she could. Whoever had intruded in on her was in for a rude awakening.

"Elsa?" the intruder called softly; their boot finally connecting with first step of the frozen staircase, but Elsa couldn't hear the soft call, due to hearing her own heart drowning out another sound. Elsa sprang from around the corner, flicked her wrist and blasted the intruder with a flurry of ice. There was a feminine yelp, which made Elsa grow curious, a woman had intruded her? A small, thick cloud of ice and snow clouded the air, and covered the body that entered her home. When Elsa felt it was safe, she began to stroll casually toward the person she hit, but when the debris cleared, Elsa could finally make out the features of red hair styled in twin braids, "Ann-"

"Anna!" A concerned male voice called from outside. Could it have been Hans? The man wasted no time in running to the fallen princess's side. This wasn't Hans it was a different man entirely.  
>"Anna…!" He called again as he scooped the young princess in his arms to gently shake her awake. Anna stirred slightly, she was safe, which made Elsa exhale a breath she didn't even know she was holding in.<p>

"She travelled all this way to reason with you, and you attack her!" The ice carver growled, he was furious and couldn't understand why anyone would do that to someone they love.

"Elsa…" The princess's voice called weakly, but the Queen had already turned away from the pair. She felt sick, hitting the sister the way she did shook her to the core, yet she still kept her composure.

"Leave." She sternly demanded; Elsa wouldn't hear a word of protest, only a remark from Kristoff.

"Gladly." He was careful with the wounded princess, as he rose to his feet, but Anna was rapidly recovering from the blast.

'_Leave?'_ The red head thought, after coming all this way to talk some sense into her sister, they were just going to leave? She didn't even get a chance to say 'hello'!  
>"No…" Anna spoke hoarsely, "Not without Elsa."<p>

"Anna I…" Elsa hesitated, she felt like she was going to choke on her words, but she knew deep down, that if she didn't spit those words out, Anna would never leave.

"No Elsa, not without you!" Anna shouted as she wiggled her body around, signaling for Kristoff to set her to her feet, but incase Elsa tried anything else, he remained very close.  
>"Please, come hom-"<p>

"I never want to see you again, Anna!" The words echoed and lingered throughout the room, giving Anna a moment to process the words, since her world was moving in slow motion. Elsa knew what she had to say to get her sister away from her and she knew that if she turned around to see the look on the redhead's face, she would die. So instead, she marched off into her chambers leaving Anna to watch, and paralyzed with heartache.

"Anna…" Kristoff called softly, slowly snapping Anna back into reality.  
>"I'll take you home now…" The ice carver felt so bad for his friend. Anna always spoke so much of her sister, so high and mighty, and then her whole world just falls apart in just a few seconds.<p>

And what made matters worse, Anna had grown terribly silent.

Meanwhile, in a distant land that resided in the Far East…

The sound of school bells rang in the air, signaling all faculty and students that it was officially summer vacation time. "WHOO!" Cheered a silly blonde girl, her arm quickly hooking around her nerdy friend. "Ami, it's officially summer! You can put the books down now." She giggled.

However, the pretty nerd only smiled, "Oh, Usagi, you know it never matters to me the seasons! A book will always be great to me!" Ami smiled, which set off a reaction for Usagi to giggle and give her a warm smile. Usagi should have known better though, she knew her friend was the biggest bookworm around. She'd never put a book down, but in the rare cases she **could** get Ami to put a book down; they always had the most fun.

"We should hurry and meet up with Rei at the temple. She called before I left this morning and said she had urgent news. Something about one of her visions." Ami nodded at her friend's message. She took her heroine duties just as serious as her bookwork. The girls gathered the last bit of their old school work, stuffed them into their bags, and quickly left for their destination. Luckily for them it would only be a ten minute walk.

Meanwhile, at the Hikawa Shrine, a lone shrine maiden was kneeled down in front of a burning blaze, eyes shut tight. As the shrine maiden concentrated, she thought about her previous vision a vision of a storm, but something was different about this one. It wasn't your typical scattered thunderstorm, followed by sunshine. This storm was filled with ice and snow. Rei shivered at the thought and broke out of her concentration; she sighed in frustration, and soon, calmed herself. She needed to breathe and relax; stressing out about it wouldn't make anything easier.

"Steady…" She murmured to herself. As soon as her body relaxed and her mind was calm, she began to meditate and fall back into her trance.

It was dark at first, like the void of space but with no stars to guide her. Soon, a very bright light had shined and Rei could see her true self, the soldier of fire and passion-Sailor Mars. She was marching through the void, seeming determined since her hands were balled into a fist. Eventually, the darkness faded into a town, it was Tokyo but something was off. The streets weren't filled with life, like they usually were, and there was a blistering chill emitting from the west. The soldier of fire continued on through the dead streets to see something else abnormal, ice was forming beneath her feet, causing her to slip and fall flat on her rear. Mars shuddered in shock and watched as the ice began to travel for miles in front of her, consuming everything in sight. Tokyo was completely frozen over. The shadow of dark clouds began to loom above Mars's head, as a reaction, her head swung around to witness something horrible. Her comrades, her loved ones, were also frozen solid. This made Rei break out of her trance, her heart racing.

"Rei, we're here!" A cheerful voice shouted from the front of the shrine, Rei's cue to take a break. The trio gathered outside for fresh air and Rei discussed her recent visions, excluding the part of seeing her loved ones frozen.

The blonde relaxed against a support beam, "Ah, Rei you worry too much! Besides it's the start of summer vac-"

"That doesn't mean the bad guys will take a break!" Rei interrupted, her tone was stern which made both of her friends tense up.

"She's right, Usagi, and Rei's visions are hardly ever wrong." Ami pointed out; the shrine maiden's heart skipped a beat, causing her to gasp slightly. Usagi and Ami gave Rei concerned looks, maybe she was tired.

"C'mon Rei, you should rest." Usagi suggested as she helped her friend back inside the temple, she figured Rei had been meditating all day. "I'll fix you something to eat."

Ami decided to stay outside a bit longer; something about what Rei said was on her mind.

"Thanks." Rei smiled, but the horrid thought of her vision didn't leave her mind, which quickly caused her smile to fade.

Back in Arendelle, the kingdom was in fear; few had the guts to leave, while many decided that it was better to stay. This was the coldest Arendelle had ever gotten, even in the winter it wasn't this cold.

"Hang on Anna. We're almost back in Arendelle." Kristoff soothed, but Anna still hadn't uttered a word since they left the North Mountain. She stared down, blankly at her hands that rested against Sven's back. Kristoff frowned, he knew taking her to see Elsa would be a bad idea, but this was an extreme.

"Anna…" He began as his mitted hand rested on the pink fabric she wore on her shoulders, but he really didn't know what to say to her. Saying 'it will be ok' would have been awful. He sighed and slid his hand off her shoulder. But something caught his attention the white streak in Anna's hair was spreading. "A-Anna, your hair, it's turning white!"

Anna finally snapped out of her sorrowful state and watched as the white streak thickened in her braid. She shivered, feeling even colder, as her body went limp and began to slump forward. Kristoff grabbed a hold of her before she fell of the reindeer and let her rest back against his chest. "Hang on Anna, I think I know someone who can help. Change of plans Sven, we're going home!" The reindeer made an excited groan and quickly changed courses.

"_Hang in there._"

Rei had finally awoken from her slumber hours later, the words 'hang in there' echoed in her mind, and by an unfamiliar voice. She had no idea who it could have been, since she didn't have many male friends. The shrine maiden had to push the thought back due to being greeted by her friends.

"We've got trouble." Usagi announced, "Look!" since Usagi's voice was urgent, Rei quickly rose out of bed and followed her friend outside. The blonde's slim finger pointed to a dark cloud that was fast approaching, it seemed to have rolled in from the west. A black cat, with a crescent moon symbol embedded on her forehead, and a similar white cat hopped on to the shrine's porch.

The black cat, Luna, quickly approached the secret pyres soldier. "Rei, we've heard all about your vision, and something tells me that there's more to it than just a blizzard freezing everything." Rei was taken aback by Luna's words. She really didn't want to answer and hoped that something would break the cat's concentration.

"Where are Minako and Makoto?" Usagi asked, saved by the blonde…Rei quietly exhaled a breath she was holding in.

"They were both hanging out at Minako's house," The white cat, Artemis, began, "but when they heard of this snowstorm, they both took off ahead. The news reporter said it was coming from the west, a very small kingdom called Arendelle." When the cat finished, he gave a worried look and began to stare off at the dark cloud. "I'm really worried…" He was always concerned about the girls, Minako especially.

"_**V-Kick**_!"

Shouted the soldier of love-Sailor Venus- she had managed to kick open the thick ice door of the Snow Queen's castle. She was angry, she finally had the time to go on a date with a cute boy she met from the arcade, but due to the recent trouble, she had to kick villain butt.

"Alright, you creep! Where are you!?" Venus shouted as she began to search the room for the culprit of this sudden winter. The sound of heels slowly clattering against the frozen ground had caught her attention; Elsa was making a slow get away to her chambers. But something seemed off about the Queen as she did, she had a strange faint, dark, aura glowing around her. "Get back here!" Venus shouted as she quickly followed behind her.

Elsa reached her room, but was greeted by another girl, clad in the same uniform as the girl who was pursuing her, but her main color scheme was green. She stood tall at the entrance of Elsa's balcony, a hand resting on her hip.

"I hope you weren't trying to get away from us, you monster." Sneered the soldier of thunder-Sailor Jupiter. The harsh words of Venus and Jupiter really got to the Queen, making that faint aura around her much more visible. It just wasn't fair, who were they to call her these cruel words; they had no idea what she had been through up until now. The words had finally eaten away the last bit of her heart.

Elsa raised her head from the ground; her eyes were drained of any life she had left. She then held her hand out as she spoke, "You think I'm a monster as well? Then I'll show you what a monster can do." Her hand glowed, quickly producing a thick sword made of ice. Elsa felt incredible; such power began to flow through her veins as she lunged forward to strike Jupiter.

The soldier swiftly dodged the strike, but was very surprised by Elsa's movement. Jupiter aimed directly for the Queen's face in attempt to jab her with her elbow, but Elsa was just a tad quicker. She put up an ice wall just before Jupiter could hit her. Jupiter's impact caused a circular crack in the thick ice; however, this didn't faze Elsa, so she took this time to build an ice barrier around the thunder soldier.

"Stop!" Venus shouted as she ran towards Elsa, but the Queen was too focused on freezing her opponent. "Venus love-me chain!" Venus flicked her wrist and wrapped her chain around Elsa's. The Queen's hollow eyes, glared at Venus. How dare this brat interrupt her.

"Venus, run!" Jupiter hollered, Elsa's powers were growing stronger. Just getting here was already an obstacle due to the weather, but now she could really feel the extreme of Elsa's magic.

"Not without you!" The blonde snapped, her gaze now meeting Elsa's cold look. "Let her go." Venus warned, she gave a strong pull at the chain. "Now!" She demanded.

But Elsa only laughed, let her go? Now _they_ were giving her orders? "I don't think so." Elsa replied callously. The Queen raised the sword above her head and slashed down on Venus's chain. The owner watched in horror as her chain disappeared and what was to happen next. Once the Snow Queen's wrist was free, she turned around and thrust her sword, piercing through the ice barrier she had created around the thunder heroine and right through Jupiter's heart. With her last bit of strength, Jupiter reached out to her friend, but her body was now transforming into a thick plaster of ice.

And the last bit of breath she held in, had escaped through her mouth and faded into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Venus watched in horror as the last remaining breath of her friend faded, "What have you done…?" She breathed, before screeching, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO JUPITER?!"

A dark chuckle followed suit. "What have _I_ done?" Elsa turned to her yellow clad enemy,

"I _freed_ her." She stated darkly.

"You _killed_ her!" Venus snapped, her blood boiling. Our heroine's fist curled in anger and just as she was about to unleash another attack, Elsa quickly stopped her.

"Ah-ah…" She gently chided, "You wouldn't want to hurt our dear friend, now would you?"

Venus's felt sick, at first she thought her attack would miss and she would accidentally shatter her frozen friend. However, reality became much harsher than her thoughts. She heard something crack.  
>It was ice, but when she observed her surroundings she realized everything was intact.<br>"What is that? That noise?!" She snapped once more, her glare directed towards Elsa.

"I told you," That dark aura reappearing again, but this time it altered her appearance, her hair was fading from platinum blonde, to black.

"_I freed her." _

And right on cue, the ice figure of Jupiter caused the cracking noise again, and to Venus's horror she witnessed the figure move.  
>"<em>No..<em>This is just too cruel…!" Venus fell to her knees as Jupiter finally broke free of her icy coffin. Her eyes were as hollow as Elsa's; her skin was very pale blue, as ice clung to various parts of her body.

"Do you like my handy work?" The Queen taunted while casually leaning against _her_ tall soldier, "I believe the ice gives her a nice touch—_Aha_…!" A small laugh escaped her, but then she couldn't stop laughter just erupted from her throat, "_Ahahahaaa!_"

"Shut your stupid **mouth**!" Venus's blood had boiled over and for an instant she could have sworn she could melt the whole castle. In an instant, she sprang from her kneeled position and began to charge her foe. With her hand stretched out to her side, there was a flash and a dark colored heart began to spin wildly in the palm of her hand and once she timed it just right, she shouted her attack, "Rolling Heart Vibration!"

She launched her palm forward and released a heart spiraling directly towards Elsa.  
>"Jupiter." She casually called, and in an instant the attack was deflected. Luckily for Venus, she hopped out of the way just in time. The soldier's heart began to ache as she watched one of her dearest friends defend their enemy.<p>

"Let's show her what we can do, together." In perfect sync, Elsa and Jupiter began swift hand movements and began to conjure a terrible storm. There was a force that came from outside and it shook the castle, while Venus tried to keep steady footing, she had to rethink her options!  
>No way was she going to fight her friend, she needed the help of her other comrades.<p>

"I'll come back for you Jupiter!"

Elsa thought otherwise, in one motion the two forced out there hands and summoned their combined elements to attack Venus. The soldier quickly dodged and made a mad dash for the stairwell, if she had looked back she would have noticed a crater created by lightning and surrounded by icicles.

Breathing heavily, Venus began her decent down the long flight of stairs, but there was another attack behind her, shattering the set of stairs behind her! It barely missed her, but it caused her to slip and slide down the rest of the stairs, luckily for she was towards the bottom.

"Oooh…!" She made a mental note that sliding on ice with your butt is just plain terrible. She stood and quickly glanced at her surroundings, due to the attacks the room was starting to look different; the combined attacks were worsening causing the castle to shake horrendously. "The door!" she gasped as she bolted down the last set of stairs.

Elsa grinned, "I promise _this one_ won't miss."

Venus felt as if she was running in slow motion and that the entrance was moving further away, but she continued to press on; little did she know that this was her last breath. There was an intense silence, Venus was only a few feet, _a few steps_ away from leaving the fortress, and as Elsa and Jupiter waved their hands one final time, they summoned their combined elements, but this time it came down with a **BOOM**.

"D-Did you-ou h-h-hear that?"

Anna shivered; they weren't too far from Kristoff's home. Kristoff glanced back at Anna "Now that you mention it, there is a storm forming out there." He noticed the clouds covering the stars; usually you could see all kinds of celestial bodies, but not tonight. "How are you feeling?" He went to wrap an arm around her, hesitated, and decided against it.

"Just a bit chillier than usual." She bundled herself in her shawl, trying to keep warm. "Phew..that's bett-! K-Kristoff what's-?!" The ground trembled beneath their feet as, what seemed like, rocks began to roll in their general direction, appearing from all sides!

"N-Now Anna, don't freak out!" The ice carver became a bit nervous; a hand went to rub the back of his neck, "But this is my family!" he greeted and proceeded to make idle conversation with a few of the 'rocks'.

Anna became weary and something screamed for her to run, she instantly believed that her new friend was nuts! "Uh…Kristoff..these are-"

"Trolls!" A voice finished. The rocks began to untuck themselves and reveal the fact that they were living creatures.

"Trolls..!" Anna repeated in fascination, she couldn't help but feel that she had met them once before…maybe in a different life? Anna watched in awe as Kristoff's family began to bombard him and Sven with hugs and all sorts of questions. She smiled as she remembered the warm memories of the time she and her sister spent together: sledding, skating, dancing, and building snowmen…she felt as if it was something they always did. As in it snowed every day, even in the summer or whenever Anna wanted it to. Well, Elsa did have snow powers…but the real question was why would Elsa hide this amazing gift from her? Why did she shut her out? If only she would have told her sooner—

"Anna, dear?" A female troll called, snapping her out of her thoughts.

The princess gasped and blushed in embarrassment for spacing out. "I-I'm sorry. It's very nice to meet you…?"

"Bulda. I'm Kristoff's mother; it's a pleasure meeting you." She smiled, knowing that she had been here before, but also in relief that she recovered from the injury in her youth. She noted that she had grown up to be a fine young lady. Perfect for her little Kristoff!

"Kristoff's mother! It's very nice to meet you, Kristoff's Bulda—! I-I mean mother!" She let out a nervous laugh before glancing at her blonde friend, whom seemed to be desperately searching for something..or someone.

"Why so tense, dear?" Bulda could sense something was wrong and it wasn't just because of Anna's abnormal hair color. Something had happened.

Anna opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by another voice, it was elderly but respected since the other trolls had gone silent.

"Grand Pabbie, there you are!" Kristoff knelt down, an attempt to meet eyelevel.

"There's evil here, Kristoff!" His eyes the shifted to the princess. "Princess Anna." He briefly reminisced the last time she was here, but he still decided to keep it a secret, even now. His small feet began to hobble towards her, Bulda stepping aside so he had all her attention.

"Princess, " he placed a stone hand atop of her flesh one, "Your life is in great danger."

Anna's heart skipped a beat and her face showed it, "D-Danger?"

"That constant chill you feel, tell me did your sister strike you?"

"H-How did you kn-kn-ow?" The white in her hair was now slowly dominating the red.

"Listen to me, Anna. The darkness in the Queen's heart has taken over; she's beyond any of our help now." Anna listened carefully, but couldn't believe it. _No hope for Elsa? Had she truly turned evil? Had she been evil all along?_

"There may be time to save you," Pabbi continued, "only through true love, can your life be saved."

"True love…" She whispered to herself. That's right, she was engaged! Suddenly the princess was filled with hope. She'd find a way to save both of them, through true love.

_True love…_

Rei snapped out of her dream, another vision…this time she saw her foe. There was jet black hair managed into one big braid, ice formed at the root and tip; a long dress that was some shade of blue, possibly navy? Her photographic memory of the woman was fading but she wouldn't forget those eyes. A striking shade of light blue but they were so empty, almost lifeless. Nothing but negative emotions resided there.

Rei rose from her temporary bed, she could hardly rest this was the fourth time she had awoken since they arrived to Arendelle. Teleporting took a lot out of them, especially since it was only three of them; however, Rei was too disturbed to rest properly. She was haunted by her previous vision, but she had to keep it together for everyone's sake. They'd find Makoto and Minako and they'd fight together, like they always have.

Rei noticed the light outside and moved towards the window, it was dawn but you could hardly tell since the clouds were congealed above them, making the Kingdom seem so gloomy. Rei hummed as something odd caught her attention, there was a man dismounting a…reindeer? Her face twisted in confusion, but her expression instantly changed when he pulled a woman into his arms, was she sick?

Rei's fingers felt for a latch on the window, when she finally got it open she creaked it open just enough so that she could hear the conversation.

Just outside the castle gates stood a worried man and a few women. They were the limited staffs that were fortunate enough to keep their job at the castle. They had been so worried when word got to them that Anna was leaving to find her sister.

"Oh, Princess Anna!" One of the women exclaimed, "You had us worried sick!" Anna was still bundled in her shawl with Kristoff's cap on her head. The two women were quick to help their princess inside, she was freezing!

As they were, Kristoff shouted behind them, "Make sure she's warm, make sure she's safe!"

Rei was almost jealous, she wished she could find a guy like that! She then began to wonder what happened, it wasn't usual for a princess to travel in the wilderness, especially at a time like this!

Was she pursuing this new foe? But she seemed to be another normal girl…could she be another secret sailor soldier?

"Rei?" Ami called out, "Everything ok?" Usagi had awoken soon after giving her arms a nice stretch.

Rei nodded her head, "Girls, we're heading to the castle!"

"But aren't the gates closed?" Usagi yawned while scratching her lower back.

Rei grinned, "Trust me, I can get us in there, now hurry up and get ready!"

Usagi and Ami patiently waited for Rei a few yards away from the gates. The two were clueless as to where Rei had gone off to.

"So much for summer vacation..!" Usagi whined "The first day and we have to some new foe threatening everything!" Ami couldn't help but giggle at her friend's little spew. "When I see them, I'll be sure to hit them extra hard!"

"Oh, Usagi" Ami couldn't help but feel a little bad, "when we get home, I'll be sure to take some extra time away from the books!" Hopefully this would cheer her friend up a bit.

Usagi's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and glistening as she stared at Ami with surprise, "A-Ami! You mean it?" her hands slid into her friend's, "Tell me ya' mean it!"

Ami hummed in approval and giggled as Usagi began to spin them around, "Oh, I can't wait!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Hey, meatball head, keep it down!" Rei had finally retuned and with a built looking fellow. It was time to make their move.

The three hurried towards the gate, but were halted by two guards.

"We need to see the princess!" Usagi pleaded, "It's urgent!"

"The castle gates are to remain close at all times." A persistent guard spoke.

"I'm the one who brought the princess back, my name's Kristoff and I've witnessed what happened on the North Mountain. I need to make sure Anna's ok!"

The persistent guard quickly became hostile, "_You_ will refer to her as _Princess_ Anna!"

Kristoff gulped, he didn't want any more trouble than there already was, but if he had to fight his way in he would!

"Please," Rei piped in, "we need to see Princess Anna." The sincerity in her tone caught the second guard's attention, "It's about her sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The guard's exchanged looks…everyone was growing desperate and they knew it. Any information was useful right about now.

"Alright, but make it quick…" the second guard begrudgingly spoke.

"Thank you!" They said in unison before running inside, Rei could feel deep in her soul that something was wrong. Especially when he told her what happened to Anna.


End file.
